


when I see you tomorrow

by amosanguis



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: 2nd POV - G, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>No,</i> you think, looking down at all the red, <i>not like this.  God, please, not like this.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	when I see you tomorrow

-z-

 

 _No_ , you think, looking down at all the red,  _not like this.  God, please, not like this._

You can’t breathe.

The blood is bubbling up from your throat and you know that your lungs are shredded and you wonder where your partner is.

 _Sam?_ You’re trying to say his name, but for some reason it’s trapped on your tongue, weighed down by blood and bullets.

You don’t feel your legs give out from under you; you don’t feel Sam with his arms around you – your blood staining his shirt as his fingers try to dial three simple numbers. But the keypad is sticky and slippery and he’s shaking so badly.

 _Hold on,_  he’s saying.   _Hold on.  Not like this okay?  Not again. G!_

You’re trying to hold on, just like Sam’s asking you to.  But, it’s so hard and your body is heavy and dammit, you’re just so tired.

So as your eyes start to roll into the back of your head – you notice how blue the sky is, how bright the sun is shining.  You want to point out all of this to Sam, but your body is still drowning.

So you close your eyes.

_I’ll tell him tomorrow._

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
